Lidar, which may be referred to as light radar or laser array light detection and ranging, refers generally to transmitting light at an object and receiving and processing a resulting reflection. An array of lasers may be used in an array lidar system to obtain reflections from a wider field of view than is possible with a single laser. The array lidar system facilitates scanning and tracking of a target. Additionally, it is desirable to provide communication with the array lidar system.